


A Blessing, A Curse

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: Shards of Kyber [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Injury, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Intentional Scarring, Self-Harm, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: Shmi Skywalker comes home to blood.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker
Series: Shards of Kyber [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847170
Comments: 20
Kudos: 185





	A Blessing, A Curse

The sound of shattering ceramic echoed in the small hut. Bare feet impacted on hard-packed dirt as she rushed to her son, his name on her lips.

“Anakin!” Shmi wrapped her arms around him, heedless of the blood. “Anakin, stop!”

Her fingers curled around his, dragging his hand from his face. She could finally see what was in it. A jagged piece of metal, stained red. A broken piece from their master’s scrap pile, long hidden in the walls of their hovel. Just in case they ever needed it.

A tool. Nothing more.

Frantically, she pressed the skirt of her dress to stem the flow of blood from his face. It was long but shallow, curling from his ear to his chin. Likely it would scar but…

“Anakin?”

He sobbed in her lap and she held him tight, confusion and worry and fear turning in her gut. What had happened? Why had he done this?

“It hurts, Mahtra.” He whispered as she rocked him.

“Oh, Ani… Of course it does.” She pet his hair and checked his cheek again, still bleeding sluggishly.

He shook his head slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head into her stomach. As he moved, his shirt rode up, revealing other marks. Bruises hidden by his shirt and the way he had curled in on himself.

Blue and purple prints on the skin of her son’s hips that hadn’t been there this morning. A tattoo of ownership and submission in the shape of handprints. Her breath caught in her throat.

_No_.

No, he was so young. No.

But she had heard the whispers on the streets as Anakin grew. The words that followed him as he ran errands around town. Talk of how very _pretty_ her little boy was.

It was only a matter of time until their master had heard it, too.

Her heart broke.


End file.
